


What ever happened to John Winchester?

by vrskaandrea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 09:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18466186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vrskaandrea/pseuds/vrskaandrea
Summary: Ever wondered what happened to John Winchester after he died to save Dean? I have.One shot. A bit of violent language, a bit of blood and gore. And one lost man.





	What ever happened to John Winchester?

John Winchester finds himself tied up to a big wooden star, suspended from a ceiling. The room he was in was dark, filthy and covered in blood. There were no windows only a big metal door. The air in the room felt stale. The door opens with a screech and white-grey smoke enters the room and starts forming a person. A representation of one anyway. In hell, there were no bodies, only souls in their bodily representation.

The man looks at John and smiles, his eyes turning all white. John looks at him and frowns "What kind of a demon are you?"

"My name is Alastair. It has been a while since we had a good, strong soul like yours here. I am going to enjoy this."

"Enjoy what?" John seemed more spiteful then afraid.

"Enjoy in making you one of us..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

John was tortured in many different innovative ways. Beside the standard slashing and whipping and what felt like broken bones that seemed to heal themselves before being broken again, there were also mind games.

He saw Dean screaming in his ear about how it was his fault hey didn't have a normal childhood, it was his fault Sammy left, it was his fault mom died.

He saw Sam crying in front of him yelling it was his fault he got them into this life, it was his fault Jessie died.

He saw Mary calmly telling him he never avenged her, he forgot her. He ruined her sons' lives.

He saw Bobby frowning at him telling him to stay with his boys, not to leave them behind again. Do normal things with them. Play catch. Take them to a baseball game.

He saw Ellen blaming him for her husband's death. You killed Bill!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Days and months and years went by, and every single day John endured the torture treatments.

But one day, nothing happened, nobody came. The next day again nothing happened.

On the third day Alastair came in. He smirked at John "You liked the rest, didn't you?"

John said nothing, only kept staring at the demon with an angry expression.

Alastair continued "You know, there is a way all this can stop."

Again John said nothing, but changed his look to a confusing one.

"I can take you down from there, make all the torment stop. All you have to do is take on the mantle."

"Take on? You mean torture someone?"

"Exactly. You come down, someone else goes up."

John's face turns to anger again "No! I won't do it!"

Alastair smiled "What a righteous man you are. We will see."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Every day John was tortured first and then offered the same deal, and every time John said no. One day, John expected the demon to come. But he never did. Instead, the whole room started shaking like there was an earthquake. Parts of the wall crumbled down and so did the ceiling. A huge chunk of concrete feel from the ceiling and hit the star John was tied to. John was free.

He walks out of the room and into a big hallway. He could hear someone shouting "The gates! The gates are opened!" He looks around and slowly starts walking down the hallway, avoiding being seen.

But the demons didn't care. They were all piling up in front of some grand door. John could hear them shouting "We are free! We are finally free."

John knew the gates of Hell have been opened. And he knew that was his only was out. So he charged the crowd, pushing and clawing his way through.

Next thing he knew he was in a cemetery. His boys were there and so was the Yellow-Eyes.

He saw Ellen and Bobby trying to close the gates. He saw Sam pinned to a tree and Dean on the ground, Yellow-Eyes talking him down. As John approached Yellow-Eyes, the demon pointed the Colt at Dean.

John grabbed the demon, making him drop his meat-suit. They wrestled for a moment, but the demon was too strong. He threw him backwards and entered the janitor again.

However Dean had the gun now. He pulled the trigger and shot the demon. Yellow-Eyes twitched for a second, red lightning flickering through his body and then he went down.

John goes up to his boys. He felt so proud of them. They finished what he set out to do. Maybe now they can have normal lives. He looks at them smiling, shading one single tear. Time to go.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

John finds himself in baby Dean's room. Mary, his Mary stood over Dean's future crib, rubbing her big (pregnant) stomach. He looks over and sees an angel on the shelf. "Where did you even get it?"

She smiles the most beautiful smile he has seen "Yard sale. 25 cents."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that." He smiles back at her.

"But don't you think it's a little cheesy?"

She raises her head high and replies "I think it's sweet." He hugs her and caresses her stomach. "I can't even put my finger on why I like it – she says looking at the angel figure – I just like it."

"Well then I love it." He turns to her and kisses her. Then he goes to leave the room, but sticks around to hear her say "Ough, quite a kick. A trouble maker already. Shh... It's ok. Angels are watching over you. "

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

John saw other memories but kept coming back to this one. None felt so precious than that one. Sure, holding baby Dean and baby Sam for the first time, meeting little Adam and taking him to baseball games, making love to Mary in the back of the impala, those were all good, happy memories.

He was going through that memory again when the room started shaking again, like it did in Hell. For the first time, John wondered where he was.

"...Angel's are watching over you..."

And then everything goes so bright, John had to shield his eyes, and next minute he was in a field near Sioux Falls.

Two men in suits stood before him, one of them bald. The bald one turns to the other one "Go fetch the other one. I got this one."

"Zachariah, are you sure?"

"Go and do as I say!"

John blinked and the other guy was gone. "What... Who are you?"

Zachariah smiled at him. "I'm Zachariah. And I have a job for you."

"A job? – John frowns – What are you?"

"I am an angel of the Lord. And you have been chosen to wield a great power."

"Power? What power?" John seemed suspicious. There is no such thing as angels.

Zachariah tries to approach him, but John backs away. Zach puts his hands in surrender position and continues "Lucifer has risen. And we need you to help us stop him."

"Lucifer? The devil? How can I help you? (emphasis on the word I)"

"By letting the great Archangel Michael use your body to stop him."

"Using my body? You mean possessing me?" John asks frowning.

"Well... It's not technically..."

"No! I'm not going to let anyone posses me and use me as a meat-suit ever again!" John shouts.

Zachariah frowns and almost hisses at him "You will do what you're told, or else..."

A woman's voice is heard behind Zachariah "Or else what, Zachariah? You're gonna torture him?"

"Naomi? Why not? Anything to make him say yes." Zachariah replies turning around.

"It won't work. – she says – he's been tortured by the Hell's greatest tormentor and still didn't break. There is nothing you can do or say that can break this one."

"But..."

"No! While you were prancing around here, the Winchesters got to Adam. Go and get him back and do as we discussed. I'll take care of this one."

Zachariah sighs and vanishes. John stood there, not really sure what to do. Adam? My son? Naomi approaches him fast and puts her hand on his forehead. Everything goes black.

(Side note – Castiel felt Adam being raised. The only thing that prevented him from feeling John being raised is the fact that the angels rose them both in the same time)

Naomi stood over him as Dummah approached her. "What should we do with him? Do we bring him back in Heaven?"

Naomi sighs "I just got this new outfit and I don't want to ruin it by killing a pathetic human. Erase his memory and have Billie throw him in the Empty. At least there will be one less Winchester to worry about."

Dummah goes to say something "But, Naomi..." and gets interrupted "Do as you are told!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

John wakes up to a sound of someone arguing. He opened his eyes, but couldn't see anything. It was pitch dark. There was nothing around him, just a cold, hard floor underneath him. The last thing he remembered was getting out of hell and helping his boys take down Yellow-Eyes. The voices kept arguing, but he couldn't make out what one was saying.

"Yes, all the demons and all the angels that ever died are here... Sleeping an endless peaceful sleep. You know... I... I was sleeping too..."

"Why are you awake? Cuz, fun fact, in all of forever, nothing ever wakes up here, and I mean ever! And second fun fact! When you woke up, I woke up, and I don't like being awake, so... What's up smart guy?"

"I'm the only one that has any pull here! Not heaven, not hell, not G.O.D. himself so..."

Then John head loud screams.

"I want you to shut up. Having you awake is like a gnat flew in my head, and it's trapped and buzzing..."

"If you can't sleep, I can't sleep! And I like sleep! I need sleep!

"Send me back!"

"There is nothing for you back there! Let me show you!"

And then another loud scream.

Then it was quiet, not a single sound. He speaks up "Anybody out there?"

"What?! Hm... A human. Never had a human in here. You're not gonna cause me trouble are you?"

"I don't want any trouble. I just..."

"Go back to sleep!"

"I... I can't..."

"I said... GO BACK TO SLEEP!"

John Winchester felt tired. He slowly began to wobble and then he hit the cold, hard ground.

One thought went through his mind.

Angels are watching over you.


End file.
